


The Gift of Life

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [29]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Inner peace was yet to be properly found, but he was a few steps closer. Acceptance was still ebbing and flowing within his veins -- not quite making it into his stream of consciousness, his internal river of chi. But, there was still a calming victory that had finally settled into his mind. A victory against implicit prejudice, against inherent fear.And, for that, he had one last task of gratitude to complete before he could completely begin to let go and truly find his way towards the path that lay before him.





	The Gift of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations, KFP fandom! This particular piece takes place right after the conclusion of the first movie. Enjoy :)

After food had been consumed and peace had finally been given to the valley, a weary red panda made his way through the soothing night. He slipped away from the joyous celebrations, and parted from the rousing excitement that captivated their little world -- their little world that had now been given a renewing,  _ freeing _ , hope.

 

And so it was with a calming purpose that he brought his exhausted body back to the barren tree.

 

These last few thrilling days were already starting to blur and fade into the night sky. And these last few decades were finally starting to release him from their obstinate clutches.

 

Inner peace was yet to be properly found, but he was a few steps closer. Acceptance was still ebbing and flowing within his veins -- not quite making it into his stream of consciousness, his internal river of chi. But, there was still a calming victory that had finally settled into his mind. A victory against implicit prejudice, against inherent fear.

 

And, for that, he had one last task of gratitude to complete before he could completely begin to let go and truly find his way towards the path that lay before him.

 

The depleted branches awaited him, seeming to glow with understanding as he allowed his body to plant itself on the refreshingly cool ground. Silence embraced him, gently washing over his injuries as his breathing properly began to settle into the serenity. The words requesting to be voiced, familiar though ones he himself had never formed, finally started to trickle into more than just thought.

 

“I see now,” Eyes softly spoke to the twinkling stars, breathing into the comforting wind. “I see now that the circumstances of one’s birth are irrelevant.”

 

The wind sent a warm waft of encouragement in his direction, knowing that the panda is not finished.

 

“It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.” This is his official gift he sends into the universe, this acknowledgement.

 

He let the world inhale silence as he exhaled newfound knowledge, genuine understanding.

 

And when a budding blossom -- one that had fallen days ago but hadn’t been spirited away just yet -- kindly nudges him, the wisps of a thankful smile emerge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation of inspiration:
> 
> “I see now that the circumstances of one’s birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.” -- Mewtwo,The First Pokemon Movie
> 
> And, for our next quotation:
> 
> “Nervous?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “First time?”
> 
> “No, I’ve been nervous lots of times.” -- Airplane
> 
> And our potential choices:  
> Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
> Phineas and Ferb


End file.
